A storage cabinet is known that manages contents (items) by using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. The patent literature 1 for example describes that a radio frequency detector is attached to a food as an example of each of a single or a plurality of contents (items). The patent literature 1 describes that a storage cabinet instructs the detector to judge whether a condition value indicative of a condition of a food is above or below a threshold, and that the storage cabinet includes: a reader receiving the judgement result of the detector; and a determiner determining respective conditions of the single or the plurality of foods with reference to the judgement result received by the reader. Further, the patent literature 1 also describes that the reader may be an RFID reader receiving a signal from an RFID tag.
Meanwhile, a goods management system suggested in the patent literature 2 compares, information indicating a date of storing (or an expiration date for use) read from a RFID tag with regard to goods (item) that is recognized to have been retrieved from a storage cabinet, and information recorded in goods management information recording means and indicating respective dates of storing (or respective expiration dates for use) with regard to goods in the storage cabinet. The goods management system then notifies a person who has retrieved the goods from the storage cabinet, when a first-in-first-out method for the goods with respect to the storage cabinet is not followed. Further, the system compares the expiration date for use read from a RFID tag with regard to goods (item) that is recognized to have been retrieved from a storage cabinet, and a date managed by a computer (that is, a present date). The system then notifies a person who has retrieved the goods from the storage cabinet, when the system judges that the goods which have been retrieved from the storage cabinet is expired. The patent literature 2 explains that “the first-in-first-out method” means in a narrow sense “a system in which goods that have been stored earlier is retrieved earlier.”